


Resgate de Corações

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: Ficaram lá, sentindo o gosto um do outro por algum tempo. Apenas constatando o que já haviam percebido: que se amavam.





	Resgate de Corações

Um lugar desconhecido, falha nas comunicações, uma fogueira. Exaustão.

O ambiente ideal para fazer com que ambos começassem a pensar um tanto a mais no que o futuro reservaria a ambos. Talvez um pouco de reflexão sobre o passado. Tanto havia mudado em tão pouco tempo. Não haviam tido muitas oportunidades para conversar sem todos os outros por perto. Os únicos momentos em que estavam sozinhos, na hora de dormir, estavam tão cansados que formular pensamentos coerentes era mais difícil que vencer Zarkon.

Excesso de acontecimentos. 

O Castelo dos Leões, a descoberta da Princesa Allura, treinamento para serem paladinos... A distância da terra, enfrentar um ditador que nem sabiam que existia antes. Corpos cansados, mentes borbulhando com um monte de coisas que não estavam lá anteriormente. 

A sucessão de lutas, a recente disputa com Zarkon pelo Leão Negro, o ferimento que ainda doía bastante na cintura de Shiro e aquele sentimento perturbador vibrando sem parar no coração de Keith. 

Claro, sempre sentira profunda admiração por Shiro. O piloto lendário fora seu mentor, o responsável por ele haver entrado para a Patrulha Galáctica, o homem que lhe ensinara sobre paciência e foco. 

Só que, naquele instante, observando Shiro de olhos fechados, cansado, gemendo vez por outra devido à dor, imaginava que ele também era simplesmente humano. Não importava que seu braço direito fosse uma prótese tecnológica Galra, que ele tivesse ficado um ano sumido como prisioneiro ou que houvesse lutado como um gladiador e tivesse recebido a alcunha de campeão. Apenas um humano. 

“Dói muito, não é?” Keith se aproximou com uma bandagem improvisada, retirando a mão de Shiro e vendo a ferida se expandir um pouco mais. “Não sei como fazer isso diminuir, nem fechar. Sinto muito.”

Shiro abriu os olhos com um meio sorriso. “Não é sua culpa. Não se preocupe. Que bom que pelo menos não estou sozinho. Já tive o bastante de solidão por toda a minha vida.” Pigarreou ligeiramente ao ver o olhar perdido do piloto do leão vermelho e entendeu tudo. “Você não me deixou sozinho. Eu fiz isso com você quando fui naquela missão... Eu...” Shiro baixou o olhar e gemeu novamente. Pontadas finas de dor se espalhando pelo seu quadril e suor frio na sua fronte demonstravam que estava piorando.

“Você fez o que era preciso.” Keith inclinou-se sobre ele, um tanto cheio de agonia. O paladino do leão negro era um homem extraordinário. Não deveria estar sofrendo daquele jeito, não era justo. Ele já fizera mais do que o bastante. 

“Keith... Se eu não aguentar, por favor tome conta de todos e seja o líder. O Leão Negro aceitou você. Será um ótimo líder.” Shiro suspirou, sentindo suas forças diminuírem um pouco mais. “Estou tão cansado.”

“Droga, Shiro, não se despeça de mim!” Keith se levantou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Seu coração espremeu-se em seu peito e então ele soube. Mais do que nunca soube o que sentia. Claro como três sóis em qualquer galáxia. “Eu não vou dizer adeus para o homem que eu amo! Entendeu?” Virou-se para encarar Shiro vendo as chamas traçarem desenhos na face cansada do homem mais velho.

“A-ama?” Shiro arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração por alguns momentos. Um flash de memórias. Ele e Keith... Sozinhos no deserto enquanto o ensinava a pilotar. Ouvindo-o contar sobre seu pai. Consolando-o quando se sentia solitário. As muitas vezes em que o retirara de encrencas. O rapazote problemático, solitário, cheio de sonhos que pensava que não iriam se realizar. 

“E-eu...” Keith não conseguia se controlar. Sua natureza passional, elétrica, faminta por amor. Sempre sozinho! A vida inteira não tivera um canto, um lugar, alguém. Seu lugar era ao lado dele! Seu prumo estava em Shiro! Não queria ser dependente dele, não queria ser essa pessoa apegada e preocupada. Queria ser mais forte, mais... Digna!

“Vem cá...” Shiro abriu como podia os imensos braços e sorriu de maneira calma. “Apenas... Esqueça qualquer coisa, pensamento ou sentimento. Esqueça até o tal foco e somente... Vem cá...”

“Você está ferido. Eu não queria. Esquece e...” Limpou os olhos com o tecido da roupa espacial que todos usavam mas se aproximou sentindo-se uma criança novamente. Um idiota teimoso e sem maturidade. 

“Nunca esqueci de nós dois. Eu também amo você. Sempre amei.” Shiro murmurou vendo o arregalar dos olhos de Keith. “Não faça essa cara. Você era apenas um garoto. Éramos professor e aluno. Eu não podia fazer nada. Era errado. Mas agora...” Deu de ombros enquanto aconchegava Keith em seu colo esquecido da dor que se espalhava agora por sua perna direita.

“Você nunca disse nada.” Keith fechou os olhos num longo suspiro ouvindo o coração de Shiro palpitar embaixo de seus ouvidos.

“Para que? Para você sofrer como eu sofria? Estava tudo lá, nos seus olhares. Eu sabia, mas não podia demonstrar, dizer, fazer nada. Nós tínhamos os mesmos sonhos: sermos os melhores possíveis. Eu sentia a nossa conexão, mas não era o momento certo.” Shiro passou os dedos da mão esquerda pelos fios escuros dos cabelos de Keith. 

“Agora é o momento certo?” O paladino do leão vermelho ergueu a cabeça sentindo o ar ficar mais e mais rarefeito. 

“Diga você... Decida você.” Shiro apenas cerrou os olhos e não demonstrou nenhuma estranheza quando sentiu a boca de Keitn na sua. Apertou-o em seus braços e não havia mais dor alguma. Era como um bálsamo há muito esperado. 

Ficaram lá, sentindo o gosto um do outro por algum tempo. Apenas constatando o que já haviam percebido: que se amavam. 

Separaram-se sem palavra alguma, apenas ali, apertados um nos braços do outro. A respiração difícil de Shiro, por causa da dor. O fôlego confuso de Keith devido à emoção. 

“Se você não precisasse de cuidados médicos, eu não ia querer que nos achassem.” Keith murmurou. “Seria muito egoísmo meu, eu sei.”

“Se eu não estivesse ferido, não ia querer ser resgatado, porque você já fez isso.” Shiro sorriu e os olhos novamente se encontraram. 

“Mais tarde?” Keith sorriu.

“Quero dizer muita coisa.” Fez uma pequena pausa, deu um beijo leve em Keith. “Fazer muita coisa, com você.” Viu o rosto do outro ficar ligeiramente rosado. “Se você quiser, é claro, e não estou falando apenas de sexo, ora. Garotos.” Riu ficando também meio sem jeito e logo ambos riam.

Foi bem nesse momento que o leão verde de Pidge surgiu. 

“Mais tarde...” Shiro sussurrou.

Keith apenas assentiu. Não tinha mais pressa alguma.


End file.
